I Sing the Song of Reunion
by SawyerAfterMe27
Summary: Multi-chapter adventure with Xena and Gabrielle. The livelihood of Greece is on the line, and most people are sure she is doomed to fall. But Xena thinks otherwise. How far will she go to get help? And what will it cost for Greece to remain prosperous?
1. Chapter 1

**G**abrielle turned to Xena, ignoring the glare of the firelight in her eyes.

"Xena," she started, disturbing the quiet of the night. Xena turned, first her head over her shoulder, and then her whole body until she faced her blonde friend. "This battle that we're going into tomorrow… Are the odds still against us?" Xena cast her friend what was meant to be a sympathetic smile, but Gabrielle knew her warrior princess better than that. That smile was half-hearted, warm but hiding something crucial. In small increments, Gabrielle's heart began to sink into her stomach.

"Gabrielle, there is no battle that is easy," the warrior woman said. "But as long as we work together, you me _and_ our army, we'll be victorious." The blonde bard did not like Xena's wording. 'Victorious' was not 'just fine', or 'safe again', or 'okay'. Of course, she knew better than to believe that there would be no death in this little war, but… It wasn't just anybody's death that she was concerned. She thought back a few months before this night when the topic had first been discovered. She remembered the day quite clearly…

_**X**__ena and Gabrielle came upon a small, no-name town on their way towards the next large city. As always, they stopped to replenish their goods and their energy, taking advantage of the hospitalities of society._

_"Gabrielle, meet me at that tavern down there just beyond that bridge and I'll stock up on food and supplies… I need to get Argo shod, too, while we're here."_

_"Alright," Gabrielle said with a nod, and then headed off to the tavern. She smiled as she neared the place, excited beyond words to get something good to eat. She was hungry, like a rabid beast, and plotted to consume everything the tavern had to offer._

_**U**__pon entering the establishment, Gabrielle was greeted by a few smiles and nods, but none of these greetings measured up to that from the woman who approached her directly._

_"Hey there, darlin'," she woman sang. She was a relatively small thing, a few marks shorter than Gabrielle, and stocky with strong limbs, ample curves and a round, pretty face. She was blonde, like Gabrielle, and her eyes were dark brown. "I'm the owner of the tavern. My name is Azhara. Where would you like me to put you?" Gabrielle ended up in the corner of the building near the front and her table didn't sit empty for very long. In a few moments it was buried in food dishes, in which the bard indulged immediately. She even called for wine, figuring it was a special occasion since she and Xena hadn't seen a town in Zeus knew how long. The blonde enjoyed every bite, the atmosphere too, and once she had finished stuffing her face she even managed to get the attention of those near by with a good story._

_"I sing of Xena, Warrior Princess," she began, smiling at the effect her into had on her growing audience, "Defender of the North Star. One day, Aphrodite stole the Mystic Diamond from the Temple of the Heavens and the light from the North Star went out. The void in the skies doomed travelers on both land and sea to be forever lost without their guide until it was returned. But Xena knew this, and so with my help and the help from our occasional friend, Joxer, we went out to set things right again. But Aphrodite had other plans for us. When inside one of her temples, the Goddess of Love cast a spell over us three, clouding our minds each with individual and unique obsessions. But this distraction was no match for Xena, and she struggled through the mighty spell and eventually cast the diamond back into the sky. After that she helped Joxer and myself release our obsessions, and our minds were restored to normalcy. Once thinking clearly, however, Joxer realized that he had to return home to deal with family matters, and Xena and I finally, and by the Gods do I mean __finally__, were able to get some nice-" Gabrielle's story was cut short when the attentions of her audience were suddenly directed elsewhere. Through the main entrance marched Xena, her face displaying a multitude of emotions. It seemed effortless for her to locate Gabrielle, which she did almost instantly, and she was at the bard's side in a few paces. "…Xena-"_

_"There's something I need to talk to you about, Gabrielle. It's very important and needs to be done in private." The warrior woman smiled sarcastically at the men and women that had gathered around her companion during the blonde's tale, grabbing hold of the bard's wrist as she stood. Quickly, Gabrielle paid the bill and let Xena drag her out of the tavern, trying to ignore the protest against an unfinished story. The people inside didn't really need to hear the rest, she supposed. They had gotten the happy ending._

_**G**__abrielle was lead to the edge of town, she and Xena completely isolated from the rest of the society. She sat down on a rather large rock and waited for Xena to speak._

_"I heard talk around town when I was running errands and we have a problem." Gabrielle cocked her head to the side._

_"Problem?"_

_"Yes, a big one, and it's not just here- It's everywhere."_

_"Xena, what are you talking about? What's here-er-everywhere?" Xena stopped pacing and did not look at Gabrielle for a while. She stared at the ground instead._

_"I don't have all of the details but I found out as much as I could... Greece is in trouble."_

_"Trouble? Greece? As in the whole province?" Gabrielle tried to ignore the light buzz she had from the wine; it was stronger than she had realized. "Wait, what do you mean, 'trouble'? Like, smack-a-little-kid-on-the- hand-for being-bad, or shit-your-pants trouble?" Xena looked like she wanted to laugh at the comment, but her lips never curled._

_"More like shit-your-pants trouble… Give or take."_

_"But what's happening, Xena?"_

_"There's an army coming from far away to Greece to bring about her demise. This force has struck many places in the past and has never been known to be defeated. No one knows even its name or where it comes from."_

_"How is that possible?"_

_"I don't know but that's the reality of the situation and it's got me worried-"_

_"But Xena, how do you know this isn't just some rumor meant to scare people?" Xena turned to face Gabrielle._

_"I know because generations before me have told me about them. They are very real and very strong, and even though I have some faith in the armed forces of Greece, I don't know that she can handle an assault like the one they are sure to bring to her." Gabrielle was quiet for a while, not sure what to say. Despite her tipsiness she was sober enough to understand the gravity of the situation. Quite honestly, it scared her. She had never heard of this force, but if it gave Xena the heebie geebies she knew it had to be pretty bad. She bit her lip and slouched a little, letting out a sigh._

_"So what are we gonna do?" Gabrielle looked up at he companion and the two of them made eye contact. Immediately, Gabrielle started fighting, knowing what was in Xena's head. "N-no. Ohhhh no. Xena, you can't really be thinking-"_

_"Of course I am, Gabrielle! What other option do we have?"_

_"Run? I dunno! It seems like it's either that or die, and I don't know about you but I'm not the biggest fan of Death right now-"_

_"We have to fight. If we don't, Greece will be lost."_

_"__Might__ be lost," Gabrielle corrected. "You forget the faith you have in Greece's armed forces-"_

_"That was romantic talk, Gabrielle. That was me kidding myself, alright? The only faith that's worth having is the faith in fighting to defend ourselves. So just…Put your faith there-"_

_"Faith? You want me to have faith in something that I think will get us killed when you won't even have faith in something that just may keep us alive? Xena, you just told me that we'd be going up against a force that has never in its existence lost to any army it has engaged in combat with, a force that has conquered countless lands without so much as lifting a finger to __grab__ a sword, and you expect me to have faith in fighting that?" The bard paused, staring her companion down. "I'm sorry, but forgive me if your request isn't just a tad ridiculous." Gabrielle stood up, standing in close proximity to the blue-eyed warrior, and looked up into her face with a stern gaze. "I am __not__ going to try and go into a battle that I am destined to lose, a battle that will cost me __everything__ that is most precious to me. And I am not going to let you run blindly into battle either, so if that means that I personally have to knock you unconscious and drag you onto the nearest fleeing ship, don't you think for a __second__ that I won't do it." With that, Gabrielle turned on her heel and stormed away, leaving Xena alone staring at the blonde's back._


	2. Chapter 2

_**A **__few days had gone by and Gabrielle was beginning to lose her resolve. She had disappeared from Xena's sight and hadn't seen her since their argument. And even though she still wasn't satisfied in proving her point, the strawberry-blonde didn't care much for being away from her companion over an extended period of time. She wondered where the warrior princess had been all this time and tried to figure out how they hadn't bumped into each other by now in such a small place but, then again, Gabrielle had been doing her best to __avoid__ the raven-haired woman, and her mental inquiry was suddenly meaningless to her._

_**T**__he day was quickly giving way over to night, the sun setting beyond the tree-dusted hills in the distance, and Gabrielle began to give in to her desire to seek out her friend. Surely she had made her point by now, right? The bard made her way back to the tavern she had eaten at a few nights back._

_ "Have you seen Xena?" she asked. "Six feet tall, piercing blue eyes? …Leather __everything__?" Azhara laughed, seemingly amused by Gabrielle's description._

_ "I know who Xena is, love. And yes, I've seen her; just today, actually. She stopped by earlier and told me to give you a message if I saw you." Azhara paused in delivering the message, Gabrielle easily becoming antsy. The blonde's eyes shifted impatiently around and the tavern owner grinned, laughing. "Oh, you are too good," she said. "Alright, I'm sorry. I'll tell you. Xena said that she wanted you to find her at the rock. I don't have the slightest idea what that means, and she told me I wouldn't, but that you would and that you should go there before nightfall." Azhara looked out of one of the tavern windows. "I guess you'd better run then, huh?" Azhara said with a genuine smile. Gabrielle reciprocated the expression._

_ "Thank you," she said, and with that, she left with haste._

_**N**__ot remembering immediately where the rock where she and Xena had had their argument was, Gabrielle ended up crossing the town twice before reaching her destination. But she did manage to meet her deadline, finding Xena quietly brushing Argo, a camp fire already started. Without turning around the woman spoke._

_ "I knew you'd find me tonight," she said. Gabrielle couldn't see the woman's face but she knew what it looked like by the tone of her voice; it was neither good nor bad, maybe a little less bad if you were really looking for a positive. "It's odd sleeping by myself," Xena said. "And more than that it's odd how foreign sleeping has become to me." The warrior quit brushing Argo and turned to face her companion. Her eyes struck Gabrielle fiercely, the fire in their ice-blue depths almost hypnotizing. The blonde came and sat down on the rock, noticing just barely that her bed roll had been laid out for her next to Xena's already. She broke from the brunette's gaze, throwing her own into the fire, and remained silent. She had nothing to say, not because she was angry, but because she just didn't have the words. "I figured if I didn't see you tonight I'd try reaching you through Azhara one more time before coming to find you myself." Xena removed her copper armor and her armbands, placing them together on the ground, and moved toward the pack on Argo's removed saddle. "Have you eaten?" she asked. Gabrielle shook her head and stood, walking over to the fire. Xena threw her some food with a small smile, pulling something similar from the pack for herself after. They ate in a silence that would have been awkward for most people, but for them it was nothing. It went by smoothly, easily, and before they knew it the night was settled in and dinner was gone. The two of them moved to their bed rolls, lying down and gazing up into the sky. Gabrielle thought for a long while, the silence between she and Xena persisting. She had things she knew she wanted to say, needed to say, but even after all this time they were still a jumbled mess in her head. But she figured that the least she could do was open her mouth and try not to trip too badly over her words, and just as she went to do so, Xena spoke instead. "Gabrielle, I want to talk with you about this battle. I know you don't like it and I know the thought of getting another army together drives you crazy, but… I guess I just need to-"_

_ "Wait," Gabrielle interrupted. She propped herself up on her forearm, laying on her side facing Xena and the fire. The warrior woman turned her face to look at her friend. "I've thought about this for days now and I think I finally understand what you were saying. This fight wouldn't be for you or for me, but for Greece and everyone within. This battle isn't about you getting a super army… Sometimes I have to remind myself that you're past that… But this is about the Greater Good. I get that now, Xena. I understand that. And with that in mind I will follow you and any army into battle, and I will put my heart and my soul and everything else that I have into it." Gabrielle paused for a short time, regrouping her thoughts. "I'm sorry about the way I spoke to you those few days ago. I guess I wasn't exactly myself-"_

_ "It's alright," Xena said, and she grabbed a hold of her companion's hand, interlocking their fingers. "Thanks. Your support means a lot to me." _

_ "I know," Gabrielle said gently._

_ "You know, Gabrielle, I don't know for sure whether this army is coming to Greece or not. I mean you may have been right, it may just be a rumor to scare people."_

_ "Well, even still I meant what I said," Gabrielle promised. "Although, it would be nice if I am right."_

_ "Well maybe we can find out more tomorrow when we reach the city of Cyro."_

_ "Yeah…" Gabrielle yawned, although she didn't want to go to sleep just yet. She unlocked her fingers from Xena's but kept a hold of the brunette's hand, examining it in the firelight. The skin was relatively rough, hardened from friction against the handle of her sword, but it was even, and despite the way it reflected its hardships there was still a gentleness that made Gabrielle smile. She traced her companion's fingers, slightly larger than her own, and tried to feel the strength and skill in them, tried to know what they knew and see what they'd seen. It occurred to Gabrielle then that her own hands weren't dainty and perfectly smooth anymore either. It was daunting really, how much she used them on a daily basis- It told of how much time she had spent with the warrior princess and how drastically her life had changed since the time spent had started._

_ "Is there something especially interesting about that?" Xena asked suddenly. Gabrielle let out a breath, a weak laugh, and smiled, still not quite letting go of her friend's hand._

_ "No, I'm just looking," she said. _

_ "Tell ya what; I'll let you keep it if you tell me a good story." Gabrielle looked over at Xena._

_ "That's __hardly__ a fair trade," she said. Xena rolled her eyes._

_ "__Fine__. I'll let you keep my hand __and__ I'll sing you someth-"_

_ "I sing of Xena, Warrior Princess, Survivor of Madness and Persecution…"_

_**T**__heir day had started late but the two made up good time, Xena absolutely insisting that Gabrielle ride with her. By a little after mid-day they had made it into the city. Gabrielle accompanied Xena in finding a decent place to stay for a few nights, not needing to made a simultaneous errand run to replenish goods since they had done it in the last little town. They ended up renting out a stable, nothing too out of the norm, and got a good deal on holding space for Argo._

_ "Xena, we couldn't go find somewhere to eat, could we?" Xena raised an eyebrow at her friend._

_ "But we ate just two hours ago. How in the name of Zeus can you be hungry already?" Gabrielle shrugged, not sure herself._

_ "I don't know, I just-" The blonde was interrupted by her stomach growling, and growling loudly. Both she and Xena looked down at it._

_ "Alright, alright. Let's go." The walked down a main road in search of food. "Have you ever thought of eating for a living? You could really get somewhere with that."_

_The two had found a decent place to eat, Gabrielle not quite filling the table the way she had in the tavern, and it didn't take long for Xena to grow quiet. Gabrielle watched the woman, knowing she was listening in on a conversation by the way she held her face, and wondered if there was about to be trouble. But then the blue-eyed warrior whipped her head around, her vision darting a few paces over, and she stood slowly._

_ "Be right back. Gabrielle. You keep eating." She walked over to a table surrounded by men, roughly eight of them, and they all looked like no good. Luckily for Gabrielle they weren't too far away, and so she could hear most of what was being said. "Sorry to interrupt, boys, but I couldn't help but overhear… The rumors about Greece and that army are true?" Once of the beefier guys, and the best-looking as far as Gabrielle was concerned, smiled over-confidently and grunted._

_ "Who's asking?" he asked._

_ "Oh, no one important. Just a girl curious about her nation's fate is all."_

_ "Well, that's too bad. Look's like she's gonna stay curious a while longer." The man smirked at Xena, winning a few chuckles from his little entourage. Xena, of course, smirked back._

_ "Oh, come on, tell me what you know. I'd like to keep this simple-"_

_ "Simple? If that's what you want then why don't you go back and sit down?" The man was laughing now, his buddies a mirror-image, but Xena was not. She moved behind him swiftly, stabbing her fingers into the base of his throat. He gagged and his laughter ceased instantly, and a few of his men stood and drew their swords._

_ "Oh, put those away. You kill me, he dies thirty seconds later." The men lowered their weapons but never let go of them. Gabrielle had her hand on her fighting staff and was ready for a fight if Xena needed her help, but until then she remained still at the table, ignoring what was left of her food. "If you didn't understand me, I've cut off the flow of blood to your brain and you're going to die in less than thirty seconds unless you start talking about that army. And don't you lie because I know the difference." Gabrielle watched the man struggle against Xena, blood beginning to drip from his nose; He didn't want to talk, she could tell. He gasped and clawed at Xena's leather-guarded forearm, but she refused to let go of him. "Come on, talk. I won't release it until you do."_

_ "Just talk to her, Cassius! Just tell her!"_

_ "Yeah, Cassius, you're makin' your boys nervous. Just tell me." Cassius took in a breath, squeezing his eyes shut._

_ "The army- without a name… It's coming to take Greece- in her- entirety… It could be a few months- nothing more. I don't know any…" Cassius started to go limp in Xena's hold and she released the pinch before she could blink twice. Cassius slumped in his chair, falling over into a heap on the floor._

_ "He's not dead, quit looking at me like that. He'll come to in a couple of hours; make sure he gets plenty of water when he does." When Gabrielle made eye contact with Xena, their expressions were the same: There was going to be a battle._


	3. Chapter 3

_**T**__hat night in the stables was thick with emotion and rapid thought, although for a while neither Gabrielle nor Xena uttered a word. It was the warrior princess, though, who ended up breaking the silence._

_"You know, I was hoping that you were right on our way up here… I'm disappointed now that I know you aren't." Gabrielle's mouth twitched and she sat up, crossing her legs and facing Xena._

_"Well, I still stand by what I said last night. If it means being able to defend Greece, thousands upon thousands of people, and protecting you, then I'll go to battle tomorrow if that's what it takes. And I really do mean that, Xena." Xena looked down. "What's wrong?" Gabrielle asked. Something she had said must have hit a nerve by the way Xena's emotions came though so clearly._

_"… What have I done to deserve you, Gabrielle? After all the crimes I've committed, all the bad things I've done… And out of __all__ the people in the world… Why do __I__ get you?" Gabrielle's eyebrows drew together, and smoothly she moved closer to her companion. She kneeled in front of the brunette; her legs tucked beneath herself, and looked her friend in the face._

_"Don't say things like that," she said. "You're gonna break my heart, you know." Xena looked up to meet Gabrielle's eyes and the bard was surprised to see tears on her companion's skin. She reached a hand up tentatively to wipe them away. "Oh, Xena…" The blonde touched her palm to the side of Xena's face and the brunette closed her eyes, leaning into the touch just a fraction. "Don't cry," Gabrielle breathed. She leaned forward to lay a gentle kiss on Xena's forehead. "You know, everything's going to be just fine. By the time the army gets here we'll have so many troops they won't even stand a chance. I promise." Xena smiled weakly and nodded a little, taking in a deep breath and then blowing it out through her nose. Gabrielle waited for the taller woman's eyes to open, and when they finally did there was something in them that she hadn't expected. There was strength, a fire, a sort of red undertone and a smokiness that made the strawberry-blonde shiver. She saw the warrior princess shift to her knees, ultimately bringing herself closer to her companion, and felt a familiar hand at her waist. She looked up at Xena, the woman's face so close to her own, and felt the heat radiating from her body._

_"Gabrielle…" The blonde shivered just at the sound of her name on Xena's tongue, and took possession of the warrior's lips with a sudden desire, wanting Xena more than she had in probably months. She let Xena lift her from the floor, turn her and press her forcefully against a roof-supporting pole in the stable. Her hands reached up, one pulling on the back of Xena's neck and one with fingers hooking onto the top of the woman's breastplate. That hand moved quickly then, blindly unhooking Xena's armor and letting it fall to the ground. Xena grinned devilishly, biting Gabrielle's bottom lip with playfulness for a brief moment, and intensified the kiss as she removed her arm guards. Gabrielle's hands roamed along her companion's battle dress, the leather an all-too-familiar expanse, before pulling the woman even closer to her, her fingers string._

_"Xena," she breathed when she felt the woman's mouth at her neck. Lips soon were replaced by teeth and the warrior woman nipped lovingly at the skin of Gabrielle's neck and pulse point. Gabrielle's fingers were in the brunette's hair, desperate for more contact, and for a moment she protested when Xena's kisses began to travel North. But she soon realized the motives for such a direction shift: Xena's fingers were at Gabrielle's top, furiously working the strings to untie them. The bard smiled a lazy smile, her eyes half-lidded, and her face cast to the ceiling. It didn't take long for Xena to finish with the ties, and Gabrielle welcomed the removal of her garment. The two eventually found the ground again, Gabrielle submitting easily to Xena's talents and desires. Turnabout, she deemed soon after though, was fair play, and for a while Xena became the submissive one. _

_By the time they had exhausted themselves, the night was the blackest black, and sleep came to them without even being willed to do so. For Gabrielle, the rest of the night was dreamless, and she welcomed the tranquility of her mind._

**X**ena smiled half-heartedly at Gabrielle, trying to conceal the bit of fear she had.

"Gabrielle, there is no battle that is easy," she said. "But as long as we work together, you, me _and_ our army, we'll be victorious." The warrior princess could tell that, though her friend was on board with her, she wasn't comforted by the brunette's words. But she knew everything would be alright because there was an element that she had never mentioned to Gabrielle, a fact that gnawed at her gut from time to time but was necessary for the blonde's faith and cooperation. She cast her sapphire gaze away from her friend, remembering.

_**T**__hat first night that Xena and Gabrielle had spent in Cyro had been a good one. It was beautiful and quiet, and it took a certain edge off of Xena that had been building up for what she remembered to be quite some time. It would have been even better had she managed to remain in the deep sleep she had fallen into with Gabrielle, but she woke up only an hour or two later, sensing a presence outside of the stable. She stood silently, grabbing a blanket to cover herself, and moved toward the door. Upon opening it she lunged out into the night, hoping to scare the intruder away. But, to her surprise, there was no one in sight. The warrior woman whipped around, ice-blue eyes searching in the darkness, when she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. Her eyes narrowed and her lip curled; she knew she wasn't alone._

"_Alright, Ares. Come on. If you're going to creep on me and Gabrielle the __least__ you could do is own up to it like a man." Behind her, leaning up against a pole, Ares materialized, stirring up a few leaves, dust and some hay by his ankles. One arm crossed his torso and the other leaned against it at the elbow, his hand toying with his facial hair in puzzling thought._

"_You'd think I'd get used to it but you always freak me out with that sense you have," he said._

"_Go away."_

"_Go away? That's hardly a greeting. Besides, you'd miss me." Ares took a few steps forward, peeking into the stable to Gabrielle before turning to face Xena. "You wore her out pretty good." Xena glared at him. "So I understand you've heard some rumors about 'the army without a name'."_

"_Rumors? You mean it's not true?" Xena asked. Ares smiled darkly._

"_Oh, it's true. They are coming. It'll take them about a month-and-a-half's time to prepare but make no mistake; their eye is trained on Greece."_

"_I see," Xena started, securing the blanket around her and crossing her arms. "So then why are you here? Oh, wait a minute, lemme try and guess. You plan to drive them out and defeat them with a super army lead and created by you but officially commanded by me, right? Well thanks but no thanks. I don't want or need your help." Xena turned away from Ares, blowing him off, but he disappeared and materialized in front of her, stopping her in her tracks. The warrior princess looked the God of War in the eye without fear or any sign of submission. Her lip, however, did twitch._

"_I wouldn't be so sure on that, Xena. You are after all going up against the largest, strongest, and most mysterious and illusive mortal force known both to man and god… All by yourself. Xena, I am the God of War. Let me help you with a problem that is purely my element of expertise." Xena's eyes did not fail Ares', and she was not falling for his poetic words._

"_What makes you feel that I am foolish enough to believe that you would actually help me for free-"_

"_Who said anything about free?" Ares said with a laugh. "You know you're my favourite but I don't just give hand-outs right and left all day and every day. __Of course__ there's a price, but I think you'll find the end result is worth the effort."_

"_Forget it. I don't need you to help me a job I'd do better on my own. Now get out of here. I'm done with your manipulation." Ares raised his eyebrows and his eyes went half-lidded. He shrugged and sighed._

_"If you say so, Xena. But you and I both know… You __need__ me." Before Xena could argue, the god disappeared into the night, leaving nothing behind. The warrior woman went back to the stable, and for the rest of the night she slept terribly._


	4. Chapter 4

_**X**__ena could feel Gabrielle's eyes on her as they approached the Lake of Cyro. The bard's gaze felt heavy on her back, weighed by critical thought and analysis._

_"What is it, Gabrielle?" Xena asked, not turning around. She let Argo move on her own accord, but not before requesting that the mare stay nearby. The brunette removed her armor and boots but kept on her dress, coming slowly to the water's edge. The lake was incredibly cold, only accessible by diving in, but Xena waited to do so to listen to what Gabrielle had to say._

_"You're been acting strange since that first night we got here. What's wrong? You've got something on your mind, I can tell." Xena let out a silent breath, debating whether or not to tell her friend what had happened. It wasn't very big of a deal when she thought about it. It wasn't like she had accepted Ares' offer…_

_"That first night after you and I had fallen asleep, Ares came and talked to me."_

_"He did? Oh, gods… What did he want this time?"_

_"The rumors are true, about that army and Greece. Ares said it would take them about a month-and-a-half's time, but Greece is still in trouble."_

_"Okay, well, that's good to hear. Glad we can keep things positive."_

_"Right…"_

_"But what did he want, Xena?" Xena turned to Gabrielle, her eyes giving everything away._

_"Guess," she said. The warrior watched Gabrielle figure out the details in her head with an unsurprising ease, and then she was met by a wide, grey-blue gaze._

_"Please, __please__ tell me you said no."_

_"I did say no… I said no but he wasn't convinced and neither am I."_

_"Xena-"_

_"No, Gabrielle, __think__ about it. This is the biggest, badest thing this world has known. What is Greece's army going to do against it alone? Even if she could hold her own, Greece will eventually fall, and fall hard. Zeus knows what will happen to us then." Gabrielle was quiet, running options around in her head no doubt._

_"When I said I would follow you into battle… I don't want to go back on that promise but this is __Ares__ we're talking about. This isn't just any god. This isn't just any favor…" The blonde paused. "You can't let him help, Xena. You just can't." Xena sighed and turned away from Gabrielle, facing the water again. She looked over its surface, taking in its colour and movement. She thought back to when she and Gabrielle had had that discussion about killing a few years ago:_

_'See how the water ripples and churns?'_

_'Yeah, but eventually it will settle. It'll go back to being calm.'_

_'Yes, but that rock is still under there. It's a part of the lake now- It's forever changed…'_

_"Yeah, maybe you're right," Xena said smoothly, before diving beneath the lake's surface. Above her, the water rippled out in aggressive rings, shimmering out a few strides' lengths from where the warrior princess had gone in. It took a moment for the waters to still, and even longer than that for Xena to resurface. When she did, however, Gabrielle still had not moved from her spot on dry land. "Whatsamatter, Gabrielle? Afraid of getting wet?" Gabrielle smiled at the comment._

_"__No__," she said. Xena smirked, swimming towards the edge of the lake where she could kneel in the dirk and still keep her chin above the water._

_"Well…?"_

"_I don't know. I guess I changed my mind about wanting to swim." Xena looked up at Gabrielle, not amused._

_"You what?"_

_"I'm sorry, Xena, I just… I don't want to swim anymore." Xena shook her head, getting to her feet, and strode easily out of the lake. Her lips pursed._

_"Alright, fine," she said. "Forget that I'm soaked now for no good reason-"_

_"Oh, come on, Xena! I said I was sorry, alright?" With her back to Gabrielle, Xena's eyes lit up and her pursed lips curled into a wicked, teeth-exposing grin._

_"Oh no, it's fine," she said, her voice falsified and breathy for emphasis. She turned quickly and rushed her companion, plucking the blonde from her stable position on the ground and into the air. By the time it was all over Gabrielle was in the lake, Xena standing at it's edge with her hands on her hips. Her smile still had not failed her. She watched her friend resurface frantically, gasping for air. "Ooops," the blue-eyed warrior said with a wry smile, and it only won her a glare from the bard in the lake._

_" 'Ooops?' You call that an __oops__?" Xena laughed, walking slowly back into the water._

_"Well, I had to get you in the lake some way, right?_

_"Wrong! I was just fine over there. You know, it's not fair that you can just use your super powers whenever it's convenient for you. There should be a limit-"_

_"Super powers? What super powers?" Xena was truly puzzled at this prospect._

_"Super strength, super speed, super intelligence-"_

_"You mean like a god?" The raven-haired woman was toying with her companion now. Gabrielle only rolled her eyes._

_"Sure, fine, whatever. But it doesn't matter anyway because, super powers or not, I'm going to KILL YOU!" Xena smirked at her friend's… enthusiasm, walking further into the lake towards the blonde. She raised a hand up to the bard's face, but immediately went rigid. She put her hand then instead on top of Gabrielle's head, pushing her down into the water._

_"Get down, Gabrielle. Deep breath." Xena whispered, her eyes wide. She whipped around to find a small band of thugs, both male and females, at the shore of the lake. Their leader, a relatively clean-shaven man considering his occupation, knelt down in the dirt and sand, examining Xena's breastplate and backplate. He looked up when he saw her move._

_"So… The great Warrior Princess Xena, when Greece is slowly being consumed by panic and pandemonium, goes to an insignificant lake in an insignificant city, not to find a way to defend her nation, but to go for a leisurely swim? Hardly living up to your legend, any three of them… Don't you think?" Xena's face was steely as she walked from the water to the dry ground, ignoring her hair dripping cold on her back. The leader of the band of thugs changed face, displaying a sort of smile that only a man of his kind could hone. "Well, it's good to know that at least one of the legends is true," he corrected, looking Xena up and down. He stood up and released her armor, letting it hit the ground. A young man and woman stepped forward, flanking their leader._

_"Oh, really?" Xena asked. She took a few steps forward, carefully aware of her footing without looking at the ground, even a fraction, and smiled subtly. "So tell me, then- What about the other legends?" Before the thug leader could answer, Xena stomped on the hilt of her sword, sending it up cleverly into her hand, and she leapt into the air. "Aiy-Aiy-Aiy-Aiy sheeee! Follow me, kids!" The warrior woman landed behind the small group, purposefully drawing their attention away from the lake so that should Gabrielle surface soon, she'd go unnoticed and remain safe. Until then, however, the blue-eyed brunette put her focus into combat, taking care of the thugs like only she could. She blocked blade strikes all around her, sheathing her sword a few times in a couple of stomachs, and never ceased to move. The fight was nothing like fighting the Persian army in that barn when Gabrielle had been poisoned, but it wasn't a total breeze either. Still, Xena's skills were far superior to the thugs', and once she hacked, kicked, and punched her way through to the leader she finally started having some fun. The woman cartwheeled over to her right, delivering a kick to her opponent's face that knocked him off balance. He staggered back but recovered quickly, swiping his blade at a lightening-quick speed and won the honor of seeing Xena bleed a little. The warrior woman glanced at her wound, a decent slice on her arm, and then charged the man with slightly animated rage. Her eyes were wide and teeth bared, but the man was ready for her over-the-head strike with her sword and he blocked it. Xena came around with her blade and hit his side, cutting through his clothes to his skin, and then whipped around and gifted him with another matching wound. He doubled over but still tried to fight, and Xena of course had other plans. The woman kneed him in the chin on his way down, and on his way back up he was introduced to the end of a hard-driven fighting staff, and he fell to the ground, unconscious. Xena looked up, surprised only for a moment, before smiling slightly._

_"I didn't like him very much either," Gabrielle said, and she cast her friend a smile that mirrored her own._

_"There wasn't much to like," Xena said. Then she went over to collect her things. "Come on, let's go."_

_"But Xena, your arm." Xena glanced down at her arm again, getting a better look at the cut this time. It was a pretty good injury, she had to give her opponent credit for that, but it was nothing too serious."_

_"I'll be alright," she said. "It'll heal soon enough."_

_**X**__ena and Gabrielle laid in a silence at the stable that night, the surrounding outdoor critters not even making background noise. It had been a long day, although Xena couldn't understand from where her fatigue came. There had only been one fight, and the rest of the day had been pretty laid back. Xena even got to hear a new story from Gabrielle in a tavern near the center of Cyro after dinner. Well, it was new to her and the other people who were listening, at least; the bard didn't review all of her stories with Xena, hardly any of them, actually. Xena turned to her._

_"Gabrielle, you awake?"_

_"Yes. What is it?"_

_"That story that you told in the tavern today… Will you tell it again to me?"_

_"Sure… Yeah, um, okay. Uh… Once there was a little girl named Penelope. She lived in a simple but prosperous village along the southern edge of Greece with her family. Penelope had a pet dog, and whenever she and her pet were alone, she would sing to the dog. She was a very gifted singer, but never sang for anyone but her pet because she was shy. Just next to her village was a small town where her best friend, Augustus lived with his family. He played the lyre, a tradition among the men in his family, and he too had a gift for his practice. Almost every day, Augustus and Penelope would meet in the open fields that separated their towns and would play together, and after a little while they began to share their lives with each other, Penelope her singing and Augustus his lyre. They became very close, and as they grew older they fell in love. But one day, a great war came down upon southern Greece and their villages were destroyed. In fear, their families fled, settling in opposite ends of the earth, and Penelope and Augustus were separated. Neither of them knew where the other was, or if they had even survived, and over time they gave up hope of ever seeing each other again. Hope wasn't the only thing that they'd lost, though. Penelope eventually stopped singing, not having a reason to any more, and similarly Augustus abandoned his lyre. They became silent and withdrew into themselves, no longer having a passion for life…"_

_"You stopped in that same place in the tavern. Why? Xena asked. Gabrielle was silent for a long while, but Xena waited patiently or an answer._

_"This was a dream I'd had a little while back. I woke up then and I can't get myself to write any more of it. I don't know what it is, but I can't get myself to finish. It's so strange." A silence fell over them again, Xena staring up at the ceiling of the stable. It was strange. It wasn't like Gabrielle to not finish a story, and it was even more unlike her to write one as dark as that. In the darkness, Xena narrowed her eyes, the gears in her head grinding together to find an answer. But it was in vain. _

_"Gabrielle?"_

_"Hrm?"_

_"Don't throw away the scroll you wrote that story on."_


	5. Chapter 5

** G**abrielle looked away from Xena then, back up into the sky, and her temporary silence made the warrior woman a little anxious.

"It's strange," the blonde said. "I've gone into battle with you so many times, I've seen so much with you… You'd think I'd build up an immunity or something. But I still get scared, like now." Gabrielle looked at Xena again. "I'm scared, Xena. I don't want to lose you." At this, the warrior princess' heart melted and she smiled warmly. She reached a hand out to Gabrielle's and squeezed it.

"You're not going to lose me," she said. "Look… You may not know it but we have a major advantage over that army. The likelihood of Greece falling now is very small. We almost can't lose."

"But how can you know for sure? Because of Ares? Xena, if he found a good reason for it he'd abandon our army and switch sides in a heartbeat. You know how temperamental he can be-"

"I agree, Ares can be temperamental." Xena paused, thinking carefully about her words. She needed to be cautious about what she said, for Gabrielle's sake. The bard watched her companion, waiting and confused. "But I… I've got a feeling that he won't abandon us, even with whatever good reason he may be able to come up with." Gabrielle's eyes fell from her friend to the ground, and she tried to keep her faith strong. She had to have faith in Xena, she _had_ to, otherwise she knew that everything would be lost. But where was Xena's confidence coming from? "Gabrielle, do you trust me?" Xena asked. Gabrielle's eyes flickered up, meeting icy blue ones.

"Of course," she said. And it was the truth. "Always."

"Good. I'm glad to hear that because I need you to trust me now. I need you to trust this plan, my judgment, and I need you to trust that everything will work out. I need you to keep the faith, at least for me if for no one else. Can you do that?" Gabrielle hesitated for a moment, wavering on her answer. It wasn't that she distrusted Xena… It was more of just an all-round uneasiness. Still, she answered truthfully.

"Yes, I can." Xena smiled, exhaling. She blinked slowly.

"Thank you," she said, and she took a gently hold of Gabrielle's hand. Then, the warrior woman permitted her mind to flood with memory.

_**L**__ots of time had gone by since Xena and Gabrielle had left Cyro, Xena spreading the word wherever they went that an army needed to be raised and trained quickly in order to defend Greece. She had gone to the general of Greece's armed forces on their travels and spoken with him directly. It took a long debate and an even longer argument with fierce screaming, but eventually the warrior princess had done her job at persuading the general. Recruits tried out by Xena from wherever she saw fit were to be allowed into the army without any further question, and once there everyone would be trained by the princess herself, Gabrielle as an assisting advisor and trainer._

_**W**__hen passing through a village one hot sunny day, Xena and Gabrielle were approached by a few young men. They wanted to be enlisted, badly, though they wouldn't admit their desperation._

_ "And what makes you think you've got what it takes to join my army? Cause I'm not letting any angry fool who knows half their way around a sword in." The shorter of the three young men, three brothers Xena deduced, stepped forward. He seemed to be the eldest, despite his height._

_ "Allow us to demonstrate our abilities, Warrior Princess. We'd be happy to quell your doubts." Xena barely smiled._

_ "Alright," she said, and she drew her sword, whipping it around a few times in attractive patterns. She told Gabrielle to take Argo back a few paces, then returned her focus to the brothers. "Come and get me!" Her eyes lit up as the three young men charged her, and almost instantly she struck one of them down, the blonde, with a side kick. He bounced back with an admirable agility, however, and went after Xena again. "Your first mistake-" she started, blocking sword blows from the light brown-haired brother, "- was not seeing that kick coming before is happened." The woman twisted her body, hitting the man she had originally kicked down with the flat edge of her sword (she had no intention of slicing and dicing if she could at all help it. These were just try-outs, initiation into the army. Once they were in though, there would be no holding back. The soldiers would have to thicken their skin in preparation.) before leaping back and up into the air, slamming her heels into the shoulders of the third brother with jet-black hair. He fell to his knees but in his momentum lashed out with his sword, slicing a pretty little line into the back of Xena's calf as she landed. Surprised, the blue-eyed warrior fell to the ground without much grace, but she got up quickly, turning and sticking the tip of her sword to the black-haired man's throat. She smiled at him as he looked up her blade, and the blonde brother lunged at Xena. She ducked, dodging him completely, and straightened back up without her smile ever abandoning her. Pulling her sword away, the brunette reached a hand out to help the black-haired man to his feet. "Alright," she said, turning to Gabrielle. "What do you think, Gabrielle? Keep 'em or leave 'em?" Both the warrior princess and the three brothers stared at the bard standing a few good paces away, waiting for her response._

_ "I think they did alright," she said finally. "They weren't amazing but I see good potential there. You could train them to be good warriors if they're willing to learn." With that last statement, Xena turned to the three young men, an eyebrow cocked._

_ "So? Are you willing to learn?"_

_ "Y-yes, Warrior Princess. We will try to master everything you teach us."_

_ "Well good, cause I'll be your co-commander in combat and after personally training the army, with Gabrielle at my side," Xena gestured to her companion, who smiled at her informal introduction, "I don't want to have to deal with any self-righteous soldiers."_

_ "Of course-"_

_ "You can start, too, but calling me Xena. I don't want to be addressed as the Warrior Princess by my soldiers. Clear?"_

_ "Yes-"_

_ "Oh, and did you pay attention to what I said about her?" Xena was referring to Gabrielle again. "She will be assisting me in the training process and will be with me whenever she can during battle. To you, she is as much your commander as I am. You will do as she says. Is that clear?" The men nodded. "Good. Now I want you to go back to your homes and pack your things; you will go to Athens and find headquarters. I will be there in less than a week's time, and hopefully we'll have massed enough soldiers to rival the army coming here." Xena turned her back on the soldiers-to-be, walking towards Gabrielle, before another thought crossed her mind. She turned her upper body. "If there are any others that want to join, send them to me." The warrior reached into Gabrielle's goatskin pack, pulling out three tokens. She tossed them to the men. "They will need one of those to get into headquarters, and so will you. No one gets in without one- it signifies that either I or Gabrielle have personally tried out each soldier. Don't lose it."_


	6. Chapter 6

_**B**__y the time Xena had made her way to where she had sent Argo off, Gabrielle not far behind her, the sun had run across the sky and was beginning to set. Xena took gentle hold of Argo's reins, turning to Gabrielle._

_"The next town isn't far from here, but I don't know if I want to force the travel this late in the day."_

_"Well, why don't we just stay here and get something to eat? We can always start off early tomorrow."_

_"I like that plan, actually. Besides, I'm-" Xena's stomach growled, loudly. "…Heh. I'm starved."_

_The two found a small tavern near the center of town, and immediately upon entering they were both recognized. Xena heard Gabrielle's name as well as her own on strangers' lips in insignificant whispers, but she ignored them as she and her companion found a seat._

_"You'd think we were famous or something," Gabrielle said. Xena gave her a look. "It was a joke," the bard said, and she was awarded a small smile. Their food came to them in due time and the both of them ate ravenously. At one point the two made eye contact, Xena having looked briefly up to find Gabrielle watching her curiously._

_"What?" she asked, putting a turkey leg down on her plate and wiping her face. She swallowed without hardly chewing in preparation to engage in conversation._

_"I don't remember the last time I saw you eat like that."_

_"Like what?"_

_"Like you've never seen food before," Gabrielle said with a laugh. She took a sip of wine from her cup before shaking her head. "Never mind. Sorry."_

_"Uh huh…" Just then, the owner of the tavern approached Xena and Gabrielle. He was a handsome young man, of decent stature, with medium-length black hair and dark hazel eyes. He held a small bag in his hand._

_"Excuse me for interrupting your meal, ladies, but our entertainment for the night is a no-show and word around here is that you, Gabrielle, are quite the story teller." Xena went unfazed by the man and Gabrielle appeared to try and hold the same composure. She however, was not as successful._

_"Well, I don't know about all that…"_

_"I was wondering if you'd entertain everyone here tonight as a bard." Xena looked at Gabrielle and they communicated briefly in the negative with just their eyes. The owner seemed to catch on anyway, though, and before Xena or Gabrielle could decline he held out the small pouch. "You'd be paid, of course. We'd give you the 75 dinars that were to be paid to our original entertainer." Xena and Gabrielle exchanged glances again, Gabrielle smiling._

_"How many stories do you want me to tell?"_

_"As many as you like. I'll even throw in free drinks, for you __and__ your friend, if that'll convince you." Gabrielle's smile turned into a bright grin, and even Xena couldn't resist the infectious glee on her companion's face._

_"Then it's a done deal," the blonde said, and she stood up to move to where everyone would be able to hear and see her._

_**H**__ours went by as Gabrielle wove tales about the Gods, mortal heroes, how the world came to be, and even love. She didn't avoid stories about her warrior princess either, and even included adventures they had shared together. The bard re-vamped legends and told versions of stories people had never known of, including Xena, and went on for so long in fact that by the time she had come to the end of her 14__th__ story, the entire room was feeling the heavy effects of their accompanying drinks. Gabrielle herself seemed to be included in this problem as well, for when she began her next story it wasn't prose or even poetry. No, it was instead a simple story without a rhyming scheme that happened to also have a tune. The bard moved about her audience as she quite literally sang her story._

_"Would you believe that I freed the Titans if I told you so? Cause I did. It was an accident, of course, but it happened, and they served me for a little while until they realized that I wasn't a goddess. One of them, the bad one, his name was Hyperion, he hated me. He hunted me, actually. He wanted me dead. But, there was a certain hero who decided that that wasn't going to happen. No, she was going to save my life and the lives of the innocent villagers. Can you guess who I'm talking about?" Gabrielle put her hands out in front of her as if to cue her audience to respond to her question._

_"Xena!" they all cried._

_"That's right!" Xena caught Gabrielle's smile, meant only for her, and smiled back. "The Warrior Princess was on a mission. She trapped the Titans in a cave and gave me enough time to read the scrolls that would turn them back into stone and then…" Gabrielle took a wobbly step backwards but righted herself easily, smiling as if nothing had happened. "All was well," she finished. Though her story-telling skills were hindered by her alcohol intake, the critical attentions of her audience were just as equally dulled, and so the peculiarity of her performance went generally unnoticed. Xena, a bit tipsy herself, watched as Gabrielle made her way over. She felt the blonde's hands on her shoulder guards as the bard stood behind her._

_"Gabrielle?"_

_"Hi, Xena," Gabrielle said lazily. Then, "Let's sing a song for the Warrior Princess!" Gabrielle cried, and she led the whole tavern in a simple song about her companion. But one song gave way to two, and then three, until eventually they were coming up right in a row, blending into each other as if one big song. At one point near the end of the ordeal even Xena found herself singing some silly tune Gabrielle had conjured up. A few people within ear shot seemed mystified that the warrior woman could sing._

_"Gabrielle, we need to get out of here. This night is going to cost us big time tomorrow."_

**G**abrielle yawned briefly, trying to ignore her fatigue. She couldn't understand why she was such a wreck about this situation. She'd been in battles before, even commanded an army by herself in Xena's absence… But still there was a nagging that she couldn't escape. She had tried reason, but that didn't seem to shake her negative mindset, and even blind, ignorant faith couldn't keep her afloat for very long. But why? Why was this battle such an apocalyptic thing? Xena had assured her that Ares was going to help, not that she enjoyed the prospect much, so why was there still worry? The blonde secured her hand-to-hand contact with Xena as she mulled through possibility after possibility. All she wanted was to just get an answer and then finally be able to relax. Her ever-racing mind was fatiguing her, and it had been for weeks (although she did her best to hide the worst of it from Xena while the two of them trained their army) Something felt unfinished to Gabrielle, like a missing link…

Her scroll.

The bard's eyes flashed open with a sudden burst of energy and her breath hitched. She sat up, letting go of Xena's hand, and moved to her rabbit skin pack.

"Gabrielle?" The blonde Amazon had her fingers on the scroll and was unrolling it in mere seconds, her movements nimble. She read through her words, re-experiencing the dream she had had all that time ago that had inspired this unfinished tale. It was so vivid in her mind, so clear as if it were right there in front of her. But she reached the end of her writings and the imagery faded away, and she soon was back in the darkness of the present night, far aware of her lack of answers.

"My dream," she started, looking up and over at Xena. "The dream I had and then told in the tavern back in Aytos. That's why I'm so afraid. That's what has me so nervous, Xena. It _means_ something." Gabrielle came over to her friend, her scroll still in her hand, and she sat upright on her bed roll.

"What do you mean? What sto-" Xena cut herself off, realizing then what Gabrielle was talking about. "Augustus and Penelope," she breathed. Gabrielle's story _did_ mean something, Xena had known that the afternoon she'd first heard it. That was the reason she had insisted that Gabrielle keep the scroll she had written the story on in the first place, whether she remembered the tale by heart or not. She held out her hand, silently and politely asking permission to see the scroll. "Yes, you're right, Gabrielle. Have you dreamt anymore about it?" Gabrielle shook her head no.

"That's why I can't finish it. I've tried to put something down, anything to give it an ending, but every time I try something wills me otherwise. Something stops me." Xena's eyes drew from her companion to the scroll, examining it carefully. There were no words out of the ordinary, nothing to suggest that maybe Gabrielle had been used as a vessel at the time the story was created. No, the language was purely Gabrielle's.

"I don't understand it either but I definitely want you to hang onto it. Do not lose it. For one reason or another it's important and it might do either one or both of us some good one day, I don't know." Gabrielle nodded, getting up, and took her scroll back from her friend. She rolled it up gently and returned it to her pack.

"One day, a war came down upon southern Greece and their villages were destroyed. In fear their families fled, settling in opposite sides of the earth, and Penelope and Augustus were separated," Gabrielle recited quietly into the night. "They became silent and withdrew into themselves, no longer having a passion for life…"


	7. Chapter 7

_**W**__ith her staff in hand, Gabrielle struck a soldier-in-training on the arm harshly, and he dropped his sword almost immediately._

"_Again," the bard said flatly, and touched the end of her weapon to the ground as her trainee went to retrieve his. He collected himself and stood before her, ready. But Gabrielle held up a hand, nodding once slowly, before making eye contact with him. "In a war, what just happened might cost you your life. No questions. No second chances. You always have to keep your weapon with you, as if it is a part of your arm." The blonde went at the soldier again, attempting a strike from the side. The blow was blocked, and Gabrielle smiled at her student's quick adaptation, but when she spun around and struck from up high and was able to knock the soldier's sword out of his hand again, her face easily went flat once more. She touched the end of her staff to the ground for the second time, leaning on it as the soldier collected his weapon again. "Okay," she began, "when in combat, it's important to keep eye contact. This will help you anticipate your opponent's next move so that you can block or otherwise counter the attack. Again." Gabrielle came at the soldier another time, this time aiming low. The soldier blocked the strike, pushing Gabrielle away from him, and came at her with good strength. She blocked his attack but with a smile, glad he was catching on, and when she twisted her wrist to whip her staff around and disarm the young man, he was ready, and kept his weapon firm in his hand. Gabrielle backed away out of his range swiftly, signaling for him to cease drilling. "Very good. I'm glad to see you learn quickly."_

"_Thanks," he said. He stood up straight, putting his sword away. "You know, you're not as harsh as Xena is with this." At this statement, Gabrielle smiled a small smile._

"_Yeah… That might not be too good of a thing, though. The soldier's we'll be up against will all be like Xena and worse. So don't get too comfortable with me." She wasn't out to make Xena look like the bad guy, but rather to give a reality check. In fact, even Xena was probably being too nice to the soldiers… Not that any of the trainees would really agree or know any better. "Now, I think you've had enough sword training for the day. I want you to go to Xena to work on archery. There should be at least 30 soldiers there already. You won't be in trouble, though for being late; Xena knows I've had you."_

_**T**__he day was long and hard, but after all the matching ones before it Gabrielle wasn't too phased. She met with countless individual soldiers, fighting with them one-on-one, and also instructed large groups of thirty to forty soldiers. When the two weren't together, Gabrielle and Xena switched and traded soldiers periodically throughout the day to make sure the training was even and thorough, but also to not exhaust the men and women by keeping at one exercise for too many consecutive hours. Fatiguing them to ruin was not the goal. Instead it was to build up endurance… Zeus knew they'd need it. But there were times, too, specific days within the week, when Gabrielle and Xena would train their soldiers together. Sometimes their partnered training was physical, direct combat with the men and women, and other times it was simple demonstration followed by execution. Different soldiers preferred different instructors, naturally, as Gabrielle had learned directly or happened to overhear, but the most popular among the army in general seemed to be the combination of the two._

"_They like us, you know," Gabrielle said to her friend one night in their tent. "When you and I train them together, they like it." Xena looked at Gabrielle._

"_What do you mean? How do you know?" Gabrielle smiled._

"_They tell me. When you and I work together on Demonstration Days, things click for some of them better. They pay attention more, the men and women… They say it boosts their morale."_

"_Huh… Well __that's__ interesting." _

"_Yeah, it is, isn't it? You know, they say we compliment each other. They say that there's a balance when we work together with them."_

"_I'm not really surprised."_

"_Hrm?"_

"_Well, think about it, Gabrielle; You and I… We're a team. We have been for a long time. Our soldiers obviously can sense that. And what better way to lift spirits and reinforce focus than to have a strong unit leading the army?" Gabrielle thought for a moment about Xena's words, a small smile creeping onto her face. She laid herself down._

"_You're right," she said softly. Then she grinned, an impish look on her face. "You know, they think I'm nicer than you."_

"_Oh, they do not-"_

"_No no, they do. Some of them even like me better."_

"_Don't flatter yourself, Gabrielle-"_

"_No, it's true! Ask them."_

"_You know, sometime you make it real difficult for me to like you when you're acting like a son of a Bac-"_

"_Thaaaaaaat's not really necessary now, is it? _


	8. Chapter 8

"_**Y**__ou know, sometimes you make it real difficult to like you when you're being such a son of a Bac-"_

"_Thaaaaaaat's not really necessary now, is it?" Gabrielle interrupted. She smiled at Xena who, after a moment of half-serious glaring, smiled back._

"_A little bit, yes," she joked._

"_Well, just as many like you better."_

"_I have a hard time believing that."_

"_Well, whether you believe it or not, it's true." Gabrielle paused for a while, letting her body and mind prepare for sleep. A silence settled in the tent, only the sounds of the night letting the blonde know that she was still awake. And in this thought about her consciousness, Gabrielle suddenly had a strong urge. "Xena?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Will you sing me something? Please?"_

"_Gabrielle, I really-"_

"_Please. Xena? I don't get to hear you sing enough and you know how much I love your voice. It always makes me feel better." There was a bit of silence that slowly, softly, was broken by a single, quiet note. Xena held it steady for a few beats before continuing on, gently singing a song Gabrielle recognized. It was a favourite song of hers of the ones Xena would sing for her, and it quickly allowed her to relax. She closed her eyes and rolled onto her side, curling up against her friend. Her arm snaked across the warrior woman's abdomen, hooking loosely around her waist. To the song, almost a lullaby, the bard fell asleep, and it was admittedly one of the best nights of sleep she had gotten in a long time._

_**T**__he next day started early, a demonstration day, for which Gabrielle was glad. Though these days meant that both she and Xena, along with their army, woke up before dawn, it also meant that the lessons ended earlier than any other day, giving the men and women time in which to spend their evenings however they liked. The blonde yawned on her way to the arena, stretching her arms individually in preparation for the work she was about to do. She saw Xena then a few paces ahead of her after rubbing her eyes, and ran to catch up._

"_Hey," she said warmly, slowing to match Xena's stride._

"_Hey," the warrior woman said. She glanced down at Gabrielle. "You're happy this morning." Gabrielle let out a quick breath, a laugh, and smiled._

"_Well, it's Demonstration Day. You know I like them better than basic training-"_

"_Yes, I do. I know. But today there's a glow in you I haven't seen in a while."_

"_Maybe it's because you sang to me last night."_

"_Maybe." The two walked a little while, just able to see the path before them in the weak light of the rising sun. A few birds chirped from the surrounding trees, and in the distance behind Xena and Gabrielle the men and women of the army could be heard getting ready for instruction._

"_Xena," Gabrielle started, "have you ever thought about teaching all of them the pinch? I mean, that would pretty much solve our problems." Gabrielle didn't have to wait to hear an answer._

"_I've thought about it but I can't do It. The pinch is something to use when other tactics won't work, especially in getting information from the enemy. It's a great responsibility, being able to use that move, and you have to be able to know when to use it and when not to."_

"_But if you teach them to use it all they'll do is kill the enemy soldiers that are coming here-"_

"_Yes, they will. And then after the battle is over? Then what? Gabrielle, I can't tell them not to go around blocking off peoples' major arteries and expect every last one of them to listen to me. I know that a lot of the men and women here have good hearts and want to defend their homeland, but not all of their motives are purely for the greater good. If I teach them something that lethal and then after battle all in Tartarus breaks loose, all of the deaths that follow are on my hands… Like I said, it's a great responsibility." Gabrielle reflected on Xena's words for a few seconds, before nodding._

"_I guess you're right," she agreed. "But it sure would be nice." Xena chuckled._

"_Yeah. And it'd also be nice if we didn't have a reason to train an army in the first place." The two walked into the massive tent that housed the demonstration arena, the morning sun finally beginning to colour the land in a wash of oranges, yellows and pinks._

_**I**__t didn't take long for the army to fill the arena, Gabrielle and Xena already standing on their instructing platform, waiting._

"_Alright! Hey, attention!" Gabrielle called, and was pleased when the army settled quickly._

"_Today Gabrielle and myself will be demonstrating hand-to-hand combat. For the past three and a half weeks we have been instructing you all how to use a multitude of weapons, and the majority of you have improved quite a bit, but it has come to my attention that a number of you are easily disarmed. This is unacceptable and is the easiest way for you to get killed in battle." Gabrielle stood by Xena quietly as the blue-eyed warrior spoke, her hand firm around her fighting staff, whose end touched the floor. "However, it is something that happens in the instance that your opponent is incredibly smart or incredibly talented, and that is why you need to learn to fight __without__ your weapons as well as with them." Gabrielle and Xena turned to face each other, taking a few steps back, and assumed their individual fighting positions, Gabrielle with her staff and Xena with her sword. Gabrielle turned her head to she was looking out at the army._

"_First, Xena will disarm me and then I will demonstrate how I can defend myself and execute an attack. After that, I will disarm her and she will do the same. We're both demonstrating the same situation to show how circumstances change based on what you're armed with, where your skills are-"_

"_And even your height." Gabrielle glared at Xena for that last sneaky comment, but smiled almost immediately after. A few soldiers laughed at the brief banter._

"_After that, we will bring a couple of you up here to work with us, and then collectively run some drills. Is everyone clear? The army responded in the positive, and Gabrielle nodded without a smile. She reassumed her position, making eye contact with Xena. "Then let's begin."_


	9. Chapter 9

**X**ena sighed heavily, almost swearing she could see her breath in the air.

"Gabrielle, I know we need to get some sleep if we're going to be worth anything in battle, but…" The warrior was hesitant with her words, knowing that they'd have more gravity rolling off her tongue than they did residing within the walls of her skull. "You and I both know the risks of this. In the event that one of us dies in battle-"

"Xena-"

"No, I have to say it because it's very much a possibility. If one of us falls in battle…" The brunette tripped over her words again, eating the ground hard. She didn't like them anymore than she knew Gabrielle did. She inhaled. "Close your eyes," she finally said gently. Gabrielle didn't seem to follow.

"What?"

"Just… Close your eyes for a minute. Please, Gabrielle." Without another word, Gabrielle slowly lowered her lids over her eyes until they were closed, and after a second or two she understood Xena's meaning. The warrior princess leaned over, pressing her lips to the blonde's with a tenderness she knew not from where it came. But almost immediately Gabrielle kissed her back, a hand coming up to the back of the woman's head to pull her closer. The blonde could feel tears pressing through her lashes, threatening to wet her cheeks, and in response intensified the kiss. Xena reciprocated, rolling over so that she hovered above her companion, one arm supporting her weight. They remained lip-locked for a long time, each committing the kiss to memory as best they could. Neither wanted to admit it, but they knew quite well that it could be their last, and with this thought Xena shed a single tear. It flowed freely, hitting Gabrielle's cheek, and the blonde barely broke the kiss. When she spoke, her lips grazed the blue-eyed woman's.

"Xena, I don't want to lose you…"

"I don't want to lose you either." The brunette paused, trying to gain some of her composure back. Gabrielle was slightly less successful. "Hey, look at me. Gabrielle, look into my eyes." Gabrielle heeded her friend's request, looking up into an icy-blue gaze. "No matter what happens, we will be together." A warmth began to grow in Xena's heart then. "Not even death can separate us."

_**O**__ne day, later in the afternoon of a demonstration day after lessons had finished, Xena found herself alone with Argo in the surrounding forest. She had taken the opportunity of down time to go for a walk, to try and clear her mind. It was a good way to be alone, she figured… But she wasn't as lucky as she had hoped. Waiting for her on the cut-down stump of a tree stood Ares, as smug a smile on his face as ever._

"_What do you want, Ares?" the warrior woman asked. The God of War threw his hands up._

"_I'll never get a warm welcome from you, will I?"_

"_It's not looking' like it, no. Sorry." Ares pursed his lips and nodded once. "So what do you want.?"_

"_Oh. I came to congratulate you, Xena. You see, I've been watching your progress and let me tell you; I'm impressed. You've raised an army in record time and have given them combat skills that are very admirable."_

"_That's nice. But really, what do you want? Because I know you wouldn't waste your time coming here just to throw me a few empty compliments." Ares sighed, taking a few aimless steps._

"_You know, I used to admire your 'let's get down to business' attitude, but lately it's been a bit abrasive… Borderline annoying." Xena only smiled devilishly, refusing to open up any further. "Alright, fine. If that's how you want to do this, then let's talk business. Your army's good and so are your efforts but, frankly, you're digging yourself, Gabrielle, and all those men and women you call soldiers a very shallow grave."_

"_Thanks," Xena deadpanned._

"_Xena, there's something that I want to offer you and I just want you to hear me out-"_

"_I already know that there's a price for your help." Ares crossed his arms and sighed, coming a little closer to Xena._

"_Will you at least get off your horse if we're going to talk?" Xena looked down at Ares for a moment, contemplating her options, before finally agreeing. She swung a leg around and landed gracefully on her feet. She kept Argo close. "Alright, obviously you don't care much for my help, but that's because you don't actually understand what you're up against. Basically, without me, your chances of being successful are slim, so here's my proposition; I will work with your army during battle and grant, no, __guarantee, __that you are victorious… With as few casualties as is reasonable." Xena cocked an eyebrow and lowered her eyelids, smiling._

"_If?" she asked. Ares rolled his eyes at this._

"_If after the battle is over, you dedicate the army to me and declare the victory in my name-"_

"_Not a chance in Tartarus!" Xena roared. She stepped forward, her cold breastplate pressing against Ares' leather vest, and looked him in the eye. "I'm not stupid, Ares. I know better than to bind myself to you. You honestly think you can fool me that easily!" Xena watched the God of War, particularly his eyes, which stared back at her, empty. He was the first one to look away, after which Xena turned on her heel, heading over to Argo._

"_But what about Gabrielle?" Ares asked. Xena froze, a rage boiling up in her so fast it was almost frightening. She whipped back around, eyes fiery._

"_Since when do you give a damn about Gabrielle?" Ares put his hands up defensively, palms forward._

"_It's not about me caring about her, it's about you. Are you really going to risk losing her because of your distaste for me?"_

"'_Distaste' is a nice word for what I feel for you, but…" Xena thought on it for a moment, pushing past her anger and trying to focus. As much as she loathed the fact, Ares was probably right. This battle quite well could cost Gabrielle her life, and Xena was in no way, shape or form ready to deal with that kind of loss. She cursed fiercely under her breath, making a face, before a brilliant thought came to her mind. She smiled briefly, and then looked at Ares. "Alright," she started. "I will accept your help, Ares."_

"_Oh, come on, Xena- wait, did you just give me a 'yes'?"_

"_Uh huh. Sure did."_

"_Wow," the god said with a bit of a smile. "And here I thought I was really going to have to muscle through an argument with you and actually put in some effort. Huh, look at that."_

"_Stop gloating, or I'll change my mind." Ares' smirk didn't fade._

"_Right, right. Sorry. Well, I guess this is the part where you tell me to 'go away', right?"_

"_Either you do or I will," Xena said honestly. Ares chuckled, amused._

"_See you in battle." And with that, the God of War was gone. Xena turned back and approached Argo, mounting swiftly and settling in the saddle. She smiled wickedly, a light in her eyes._

"_Did you like that, Argo?" she asked. Argo snorted and bobbed her head up and down. "Yeah. Mommy's pretty smart, isn't she?"_

**T**he month and a half had come to an end, and fast, but Xena wasn't too worried. She knew that she and Gabrielle had made good progress with their army, training the soldiers to their fullest potential. It would be a good battle, she was sure of it, regardless of Ares' assistance.

On the last day the warrior princess called for a final meeting at dusk after dinner so that she and Gabrielle could address the army before the battle. She knew a pep talk would do the men and women some good.

"Gabrielle," she called, walking into the tent she shared with the bard. Gabrielle stood when Xena stepped inside, turning to the warrior.

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to talk with you briefly before we go to the soldiers." Both women sat down, ready to speak as well as listen. "When we address them, I don't want to mention Ares' involvement. It will screw up their focus… If they know that the God of War is fighting on their side, I'm worried that they won't fight as hard and that might effect our odds."

"I understand," Gabrielle said truthfully. "I won't say a word."

"Thank you." Xena hesitated then, not sure whether or not to mention under what terms Ares was going to be lending his help. She wanted to tell the blonde, to be honest with her and fill hr in on everything she knew… But telling Gabrielle about the conditions, Xena reasoned, would have the same effect on Gabrielle's faith as it would on the soldiers' focus and drive. In the end, the warrior woman decided it best to hold her tongue. "Now, just to be sure we're clear, do you know what I need you to do tomorrow?"

"I'm taking half of the army around to the front of the clearing just beyond the valley first, right?"

"Exactly. I want you there just before dawn, if you can. Ares tells me that we're going up against a bunch of early birds."

"Alright. I can do that. I'll set everyone up and wait for your arrival."

"I'll be on the opposite end of the valley, out of sight, but you'll be able to see my flare from your position. When you do, we'll charge the army from both sides. It's the best way."

"Alright. Good," Gabrielle said. Then she sighed. "Is there anything else I need to know?" Xena hesitated again, but for a shorter amount of time this time. She smiled falsely.

"Nope. You know it all," she lied. "Now let's go give a pep talk they'll never forget."


	10. Chapter 10

**G**abrielle didn't want to cut the physical contact she and Xena shared, keeping one hand curled around the back of the brunette's neck and the other on the warrior's arm just below the elbow. Their foreheads touched, both of them ignoring their tears. Gabrielle tilted her face up to kiss Xena again, gently, and the silence in their tent was heavy with emotion.

"We need to go to sleep," Xena said quietly. Gabrielle agreed, but she didn't want to. She smiled weakly.

"We do," she breathed, and relaxed back into her bedroll, ultimately pulling away from Xena. She kept one hand on her companion's arm, though, even as the warrior woman shifted away from her. The brunette turned onto her side, facing her friend, and lifted an arm.

"Come here, Gabrielle," she said. It was an easy command to obey, and Gabrielle was at Xena's side in a heartbeat. The blonde curled up against her, her face emotionless, and sighed.

"Doesn't it scare you?"

"What?"

"That this may be the last night we're together like this?" Xena didn't say anything for a long time. She thought again about telling Gabrielle about Ares' involvement conditions… But still she came to the same conclusion; it was a bad idea, at least to do so before the battle. She sighed, frustrated that the circumstances weren't just simple for once, but then smiled subtly in recollection of her ingenious plan to deal with Ares proposal.

"It doesn't scare me," she finally said.

"Xena?"

"It doesn't scare me because I know it won't happen." Xena looked down at Gabrielle, although not into the bard's eyes because of the angle. "Once this battle is over, Greece will be safe again and you and I will be just fine. I promise you." Gabrielle's brow furrowed, her faith in Xena's words more unstable than she would have liked. Something in her gut told her that the Warrior Princess was wrong, for one reason or another. It wasn't that the blue-eyed warrior was _lying, _it was more of a false sense of hope, and ill-timed faith, Gabrielle reasoned. The blonde traced her fingertips along some of the contours of Xena's neck, clavicle and shoulder absentmindedly as her thoughts wandered where they wished. Her eyes were surprisingly dry. Xena, too, was tear-free, but her mind raced simultaneously in every direction, analyzing the circumstances. "This battle may go on for weeks," she said. Gabrielle's touch hesitated, and it was in this pause that Xena actually became aware that her companion had been drawing invisible lines on her skin in the first place. She smiled subtly in this discovery.

"I know. I've thought about it," the blonde answered. She went back to ghosting over Xena's skin almost immediately, but her interest in the task died a quick death and her hand retreated, a fist curled against her own chest. "I'm ready."

"Good," Xena said lowly. "I need you to be' all of Greece does." Gabrielle smiled and then laughed weakly.

"Not to put the pressure on me or anything." Xena grinned at her friend's humor and found her fingertips in soft blonde hair. "…Xena?"

"Yes?"

"I've been asking this a lot from you lately, I feel like, but… Will you do something for me?" Xena's face became curious, her fingers pausing in her companion's long locks for a moment.

"I guess… I can try." Gabrielle smiled, a bit sheepish for requesting this again for the umpteenth time.

"Sing me something." Gabrielle didn't have to verbally explain her request any further; the tone in her voice said it all. And in hearing it, Xena knew her companion's qualms to be a partial truth, at least they were to the bard. Gabrielle wanted to hear her warrior's singing voice one more time before the battle, to commit the sound to memory in case…

Xena let out a breath and smiled weakly before inhaling, and began to sing. Her song was new, never before written and not of any language, but it spoke clearly of everything in the raven-haired woman's heart in those moments. The melody, in actuality, was haunting, and a little sad, but Gabrielle listened just as intently as ever, nestling her face against Xena's chest to get comfortable. She smiled a bit when she found the woman's heartbeat to match the tempo of the song and closed her eye. Without trying she took everything in; Xena's voice, her heart, her warmth, the feeling of her skin, her smell… Nothing went unnoticed in those moments, but as the mood in Xena's song changed in just the slightest way, almost to a lullaby, Gabrielle found her consciousness gradually more and more difficult to hold on to and eventually, the bard gave over to sleep. And it didn't take long for Xena to realize this, but she continued her song, quietly. She decided in that moment that the melody she was singing was for Gabrielle and for Gabrielle alone. She'd call it Gabrielle's Lullaby and commit it to memory, which she knew she could do, and after the battle was over let her bard hear it whenever she wanted.

Eventually, the warrior woman stopped singing, her muse gone from her, and the song ended in a note low in the brunette's register. She took a few breaths, trying to calm the sudden (and surprising) rush of emotion that even threatened tears at the backs of her eyes, and laid her head down. She wrapped a protective arm around her companion before letting out a sigh.

"Goodnight, Gabrielle," she said softly. And then, looking down at the sleeping Amazon in her embrace, barely in a whisper, "I love you."

**T**he following morning was a frenzy of organized chaos, soldiers preparing for battle in the darkness before the sun's first light. Most were eating the last of their breakfast if they weren't already finished and packed, and were heading off to clear out camp. The army knew where it was to go, but even still Xena and Gabrielle dictated the soldiers' every action, dividing them carefully into two ranks. Weapons were distributed evenly and then their wielders were organized accordingly: Archers were set in the back in front of those who would man the catapults (of which there were few), men and women armed with crossbows were arranged in front of them, and then those armed with fighting staffs, maces, sais, spears and swords stood at the head. There was a confidence in the camp as it grew near time to depart, although no one smiled. The reality of war had long sank in, and Death loomed overhead not too far away.

In all the movement, Xena found Gabrielle, touching her arm gently.

"Are you ready?" she asked. Gabrielle nodded.

"Just about. You?"

"Yeah. Now remember the plan-"

"I know. I'll move the troops beyond the valley and wait for your signal."

"And then we'll move in."

"And what about Ares?" Gabrielle asked. Xena froze for a fraction of a second, but relaxed and covered her reaction well.

"I don't know. He'll be here… I just don't know specifically where or when?"

"He's good with specifics, huh?" Xena smiled, a bit impishly.

"You have no idea."

**G**abrielle lead her half of the army in a silence with the emergency replacement commander only a few paces behind her. (both halves of the army had one of these in the event that either Xena or Gabrielle should fall during battle… The two had decided that it was a good precaution to take almost immediately after building the army in the beginning) Though she was focused on what she was to do, her mind raced in every imaginable direction, clouding up the remaining space in her head. She was surprised when she realized that she felt no fear in those moments. Of course, this fearless resolve was not supported by ignorance, she at least knew that much, but from where her bravery spawned the battling bard could not really explain.

With her hand she signaled for her ranks to follow her into a natural channel between two foothills, knowing that it would empty out into the far end of the valley where they would wait for Xena's signal. The group remained stealth as was humanly possibly, even the stirring of their armor hardly making a sound. As they traveled, Gabrielle's mind continued to wander and for a few moments she began to question Ares' involvement. After all, what could the God of War possibly get out of… But that was just it. This was a war, after all, and a big one. How could he help himself and otherwise stay out of it? This was as good an excuse as any to encourage bloodshed and possibly get involved directly himself. And besides, Xena seemed incredibly confident in Ares' aiding their cause, something she rarely was, and so if the Warrior Princess herself had faith, then surely Gabrielle could muster some up as well.

In this final thought Gabrielle and her ranks found the far end of the valley, at which they ceased further forward travel and reorganized formation. Once settled, they waited, and


	11. Chapter 11

**T**he calm silence before a battle, Xena knew it like she knew breathing. The air was both still and calm, electrified with the nearly-shot nerves of her companions. True, she was a better person now but, once you've had real battle it's like a hunger; you almost forget about it until the opportunity comes about, and then it sets your blood on fire. And that's exactly why it was hard for her to sit and wait. The plan was going to work, it had to, Gabrielle and her had worked on this what felt like forever whilst training the army. Looking around, the brunette could feel the tension, and it was one-tenth what it had been before the inspirational speech. Subtly, Xena grinned, knowing that she still had the ability to summon up courage with a few pretty words. The smirk that graced her lips unnerved the soldier next to her... she'd have been surprised if he didn't soil himself when she clapped a hand on his shoulder and said "relax, you survived my training, right?" After a minute he nodded, but did not look all that reassured. And perhaps he shouldn't have been, for there was a good chance he wasn't going to walk away from this, but that was his choice. Xena was confident that with her and Gabrielle's training, any of the soldiers 'might' make it out with their lives. But for now there was just silent waiting. She was in the first ambush party. Some of the bravest, certainly not the smartest, were below in the 'bait camp' mulling around trying to display business as usual. Xena couldn't see Gabrielle, and this fact ate at her like snakes in her gut. Were it strictly up to her she would face this army on her own and somehow win, but she realized that, realistically, she couldn't. She needed this army, and more than that... She needed Gabrielle to be safe.

**A** few meters down the line, Gabrielle also sat in wait. Was she scared? To herself she scoffed at that thought. Just like a thousand extremely well-trained and armed soldiers for a foreign land even Xena doesn't know, there was nothing to be scared of... Except for the possibility of death, the potential devastation of her country, her home, her friends and family... She feared for what might happen to her love ones, and this fear was real, a deepest type of fear. But as Xena had taught her a long time ago, this was the kind of fear she could use as fuel. Setting it temporarily aside then, however, she drew her mental attentions to the battle plan; her battalion was to march out a designated number of paces, after which Xena's was to advance out parallel, closing the enemy in. Once the 'line of war' was created from one front the other... It really was a brilliant idea. Her idea, of course, but good ideas deserve praise, even if they come from their creator. Smiling, the blonde rolled her eyes and braced herself, ready for battle.

**T**he activity in the valley picked up as the soldiers down within did as they had been instructed. Subtle panic glazed their faces as they got ready to fight, lining up across the valley; all part of the plan to try and persuade the other army to play along. Smiles played across several soldiers faces as the enemy army did exactly as expected, readying themselves for 'proper' battle. As they lined up, snarling like beasts in lacquered black armor, a stark contrast to Xena's army, an expression melted their confident smirks and conveyed that which often signals doom for a fighting force...

**X**ena saw the bait work, the enemy army so egotistical gnashing its teeth, and she let out a low whoop, the perfect pitch to be unmistakable by her own but unable to be heard by the enemy. The warrior woman guided the first ambush party from their cover to grab up the bows and arrows. Leading by example, she fired three high arching arrows before charging forward along the left side of the valley's opening, trampling their forerunning troops in their amazement at the arrows. The 'bait' team then decided it best not to waist this time, cutting down their front lines. The fired arrows rained down, killing the men behind them. Xena's ambush party stopped just past the valley closing, beginning to circle. The rumors she had heard and her memories had not failed her; this army was immense. Even with the dead there was barely room for the first ambush, and the following attachment, to fit. "Perfect," the blue-eyed woman thought. She could tell that the army was trying to halt the fighting so their general could speak, but she cut the men down mercilessly with decapitations, stabbing through their armor like tissue paper, hacking off limbs left and right. She was plenty angry; who in Tartarus did they think they were? With this thought in mind, she willed the rest of her allies to push on into the enemy with a primal scream. Their will, it seemed though, was a bit lacking for this army's apparent might, and so it was in that moment that Ares gave the men, from his invisible perch, a red glow and just enough blood lust to follow orders. The enemy soldiers trying to calm things down, so cool and collective a second ago, were now fighting tooth and nail. Then she saw him. This powerful, brilliant, but incredibly arrogant army had brought their own Achilles heel... Their king was with them.


End file.
